Among aircraft operators, sampling fuel before every flight is a common practice designed to promote aviation safety. However, some aircraft, especially more modern aircraft, may have multiple (e.g., as many as 13) fuel sumps located at various spots on the aircraft. With conventional fuel sampling containers, checking multiple fuel sumps can become very time-consuming.
It would therefore be desirable to have a fuel sampling container that speeds up the process of sampling fuel from multiple fuel sumps. Embodiments of the invention provide such a fuel sampling container. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.